When You Say Nothing At All
by SexyHugh88
Summary: Robert thinks about his relationship with Greg.


**Title:** When You Say Nothing At All

**Author:** Jessica

**Pairing:** Greg/Robert

**Rating:** FRT

**Song/Quote:** When You Say Nothing At All—Ronan Keating/Keith Whitley/Alison Krauss

**Summary:** Robert thinks about his relationship with Greg.

**Spoilers:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…Boy, do I wish…

**Warnings:** I'm gonna go with fluff. Maybe a little OCC. A few cuss words.

**A/N:** I wrote this in Feb and forgot to post...I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! Not beta-ed due to the fact that Carina is going through a hard time. I love you and my thoughts are with you. This is the sequel to "Hanging By A Moment". I'm so sorry for the delay. When real life settled down, my muse decided to nap. Then real life came back to bite me on the ass. I am writing this while pretending that I don't have exams and papers to worry about. There will be more to this series; it will not always be in order. {Yes, I own the three above versions of this song. =)}

Robert Chase shook his head as he listened to his lover mutter under his breath as he battled monsters and little green aliens.

Three months. While most people don't really considered that a milestone, when you really think about the participating couple, you realize that everything should be celebrated.

It's amazing how you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark

After all they had gone through…even before their relationship…it was amazing that they were as happy as they were. His lover had never directly told him those three words. And for some reason, he still knew the truth. And that meant more than words ever could. Because, of course, everybody lies.

Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

Robert sat at the conference table, working on one of his many crossword puzzles, while Cameron and Foreman sat reading magazines and surfing the internet. Cursing when his pencil snapped, he glanced up quickly when a new one landed in his lap. His eyes caught vibrant blue and Greg House smiled.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

Greg kept him in an endless supply of pencils, pens, crosswords, and shampoo. He cooked dinner (surprisingly well), bought him a puppy to keep him company when he broke his leg (and let him keep it afterward), and held him close at night (not that it could ever be called cuddling).

When football season started, Greg graciously refrained from commenting when Robert rooted for United and wore red and white the week of the World Cup.

All day long I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)

Hospital staff and patients alike asked him on a regular basis how he was able to work and live with the man. How Robert, such a kind and gentle person, was able to tolerate such a misanthropic…well…bastard.

Try as they may 

They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your heart and mine

Greg isn't a different person at home; he just doesn't hide himself as much. That isn't to say that he stops being sarcastic; he does it with heart. When he laughs, he laughs with his whole body. When he smirks, his eyes twinkle with mirth instead of malice. His comments lose their cutting sting, and become humorous and thought-provoking…and not homicidal thoughts.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

When Greg sleeps, his entire body melts into the bed and pillows. When he wakes up, his hair stands on end, his eyes are hazy and he shuffles to the kitchen for coffee and a kiss. Always the kiss first.

Before leaving for work, Robert is always pulled in for a deep kiss and a quick grope, despite the fact that they ride in together.

Oh, the smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best

(You say it best)  
When you say nothing at all

Robert is pulled from his memories when another pencil bounces off his shoulder and lands in his lap. He picks up the oversized item and laughs at the words written on the red and white pencil.

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me

_Happy Anniversary, You Sexy Brit, You!_


End file.
